


Heartbreak and Hand Restraints

by MidnightMogwai



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, m/m - Freeform, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMogwai/pseuds/MidnightMogwai
Summary: Haleir Lavellan is very much in love with Dorian Pavus. The entirety of Thedas knows that the illustrious Inquisitor has a Tevinter Lover. When Haleir wakes up to a very Dorianless bed, things get messy. Then... They get.. Messy. ;)I Love Dorian and I just want him to be happy. This is a 2 part 1 shot because I seem to be good at those. Also, this gives you guys a chance to stop reading before your boss comes in. xDI hope you enjoy it!





	Heartbreak and Hand Restraints

Haleir couldn’t quite understand what he did wrong. They hadn’t fought recently. They were going to the Western Approach again soon, true, but that wouldn’t normally be a reason for Dorian to avoid him like this. He hated going there, but not enough to get up and walk out without a word.  
He hadn’t seen him all morning. He had woken up to a very Dorianless bed and he hated it. He hated it even more that he didn’t even leave a note, like he usually did. A small bite of panic started to ebb at the back of Haleir’s throat. Regardless of his very public (the amount of times Jim has caught them in maker knows what positions around the fortress.. that poor man) relationship with Dorian, as well as him being within the inner circle of the Inquisition, there were still many that did not think well of his intentions. “The Evil Tevinter” he’d jest. “Not so bloody funny now is it”, he mumbled under his breath. He attempted to keep his demeanor tempered to not cause alarm as he discreetly as possible searched for his Vhenan within the confines of Skyhold.  
“Will he like this? I hope so. I’ve never done anything like this before. I hope... Maker, I just want him. I need this to be right. I hope he doesn’t find out.”  
“Hope who doesn’t find out, Cole? Who are you reading just now?” Haleir turned to Cole, paling as he was sure he knew the answer, but that last bit... he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. Cole just pointed to the tavern. “Tightness on my wrist is just enough to drive me mad. Oh maker, this is perfect.”  
Nodding, he started to walk to the tavern. Not really sure what he was going to find, but if what he was suspecting was true, he’d rather find out and get hurt now than find out later and it be much, much worse.  
It was unusually quiet when he walked in. Maryden was singing that creepy song about Sera again (he really needed to talk to her about that), but really, that was about it. It was about mid-day by now and usually the chargers or some off duty soldiers would be making a ruckus, but no. Quiet. Trying to emotionally shake off this as just a weird day, he walked around to see if anyone was around and had seen Dorian, but no such luck. “Well that explains the quiet.” He murmured when he noticed Bull wasn’t in his normal spot at the back of the tavern. Well, Sera was still upstairs, right? He could ask her. He walked up the stairs only to find a very disheveled looking Dorian walking out of the hallway that lead to Bull's room.  
“...I hope he doesn’t find out” the words rang in Haleir's ears like a chantry bell. His face paled as a cold sweat broke out over his body. His stomach turning in itself and threatened at his throat. He knew Dorian was trying to say something, but the shock he was in forbid him from hearing anything except the excruciating ring of those words in his mind.  
“Amatus, are you okay?” Dorian reached out for him. The moment his fingers made contact with his elven lovers fair, freckled skin, Haleir ripped out of his grasp like his touch burned his very existence. “Haleir?”  
“No, Dorian. Just.... no.” Haleir turned away as his tear ducts started to betray him. Fadestepping as fast as he could out of the tavern and into the open air. Willing his eyes to cease their ridiculousness until he was in his quarters, narrowly avoiding everyone in his path to it.  
Dropping to his bed, he let his emotions run free. Why?! What the hell happened that he wasn’t good enough. “It’s foolish to hope for something more” He roused, “fucking foolish alright. You asshole. I can’t believe this.” Haleir’s body shook as the tears tore out of him. His emotions pouring out so violently. He’d never felt like this before. He had always been so guarded with his heart. Always. Heartbreak was the one thing he was always most terrified of. Most things people were scared of were easy. Death happens, spiders are gross but needed, heights are tall, and small spaces suck. But heartache, he could have prevented this. How could he be so stupid?!  
He was so lost in himself he didn’t even notice when his door had opened. Nor did he notice when the very terrified and guilty Altus entered his room. “Amatus.. please listen to me.. nothing like anything you’re thinking happened. I...” Dorian shook as he spoke. Still standing by the stairs, not wanting to provoke Haleir anymore than he already had.  
“No! You don’t get to placate me with “Amatus” and other bullshit words, Dorian. I may be young, but I’m not an idiot. You left this morning. No note. NOT A DAMN PEEP FROM YOU since you had your way with me LAST FUCKING NIGHT and then I find you walking out of BULL’S ROOM looking like you just had the, pun infuckingtended, ride of your life?! How stupid do you think I am?! What am I to you, really? Oh, right. An elf. Which means nothing, right? That’s what we are in Tevinter, aren’t we? I’m just a hole for you, aren’t I?” Haleir threw himself back down on the bed crying harder than he’d ever thought possible. Barely able to breathe, his body convulsing.  
His words hit Dorian like the entirety of the deep roads had just collapsed on top of him. Tears now welling from his eyes as he reached into his bag, pulling out a few silk scarfs. He stood there shaking, not knowing if he should even attempt to explain, but knowing if he didn't he may regret it later. Hell, there might not even be a later if he didn't explain right here and now. “Haleir... please look at me. Please. I can explain. I did not do anything with that giant ogre of a man. I would never. He smells like a mixture of stale beer and ball sweat. Not my personal favorite. I went to him for this...” cautiously walking toward his sobbing boyfriend. “I uh.. I’ve never tried this before and I... I wanted to learn how to tie the knots properly so I didn’t hurt you. I had trouble with it more than I would like to admit. I also wanted to learn how to tie myself up without hurting myself so I could surprise you. I didn’t know who else to ask. That’s why I looked how I did. Do you know how hard it is to get out of restraints? Even when you’re the one who put yourself in them? Please, Amatus. Nothing happened. I love you, only you. I swear. You can ask Bull yourself. I asked Sera first, if that helps. You can ask her, too.” Dorian was now sitting on the edge of the bed staring absently at the scarfs in his shaking hands. Absorbed in his own head, Dorian didn't feel the shift in the bed, the sobs slowly starting to shift to light sniffles, and the small frame of his amatus start to curl around him. "I'm sorry Hal..I.. I never meant to hurt you.. I just.. I wanted to surprise you." Dorian stumbled out softly.  
Haleir reached out a timid hand towards Dorian's shaking hands, "I thought someone had hurt you, for real this time. Then.. Cole said.. I just.. and then I saw you and.. nothing looked right, vhenan. You can't exactly blame me for being upset...I... I just..." Dorian nodded softly and started to try to get up to leave. He understood plenty. The amount of tears that had been exploding from his beautiful amatus were begging, now, to instead explode from him. Small, but deceivingly strong hands grasped at him to hold him in place. "No, don't. I.. I believe you. Just.. Never again, okay? If you want to do something like this, talk to me. I'll still be surprised even so." Haleir moved to sit behind his lover, gently taking the silk ties from him. "Besides, I think you upsetting me like this deserves some punishment, don't you?" Purring in Dorian's ear as he started to kiss the exposed skin of Dorian's neck.  
Dorian inhaled softly at the sudden warmth of Haleir's lips gently creating shivers down his spine. Dorian wanted to explain himself further, to apologize profusely and place kisses all over Haleir's porcelain skin. One for every tear he had shed because of him. Pressing his lips to Dorian's and moving gently to face him in his lap, Haleir smiled into the kiss. "It's okay, Dorian. Just promise me that it wont happen again." Dorian nodded and grasped at Haleir's hips, pulling them closer to his own. Haleir swallowed anything Dorian was going to say into a mind numbing kiss. Dorian pushed back with vigor. He was so wrapped up in his own head and terrified that he was going to lose this crazy, wonderful, elf. He needed to tell him somehow, or better yet, show him just how much he cared. Haleir gently ground his hips into Dorian, showing him just how much he had accepted his apology.  
Dorian ran his fingers through his love's messy hair and gently pulled his head back exposing his neck. "Well, amatus, if you're going to punish me, I am at your every whim. Punish me how you see fit..." the altus trailed small bites down Haleir's neck, quickly kissing them right after to soothe the pain. Making his way back up with bruising kisses, he nibbled the shell of the, now wanton, elf's ear in his lap. "Do with me what you will, Oh, Mighty Inquisitor." The deep timber in Dorian's voice and the feeling of his warm breath on his sensitive ears was almost enough to send Haleir directly over the edge then and there. He moaned softly and pressed himself with more vigor this time against Dorian, creating just enough friction for both of them to hiss inwardly at the motion. "Oh, I plan to, but first, I should probably let you in on a secret." Haleir said softly between kisses, "you didn't need to go to Bull for this. I know just how to use these."  
Haleir took the scarf from Dorian and held it out in front of him. "I know you wanted to surprise me, but it's my turn. As my punishment, I want you to obey me. Is that okay?" Haleir became mildly, timid, but sure in his voice. Their relationship hadn't quite gotten to this, even though it had been starting down that path. Haleir was very much welcome to the idea of Dorian controlling his every move in the bedroom (or wherever else the mood took them), but Haleir was very much what Shem would call a "Switch" and had yet to have that part of him satiated. Dorian looked up at his love with confusion and excitement in his eyes. He had never seen this side of his Hal and was very much looking forward to exploring it. Dorian licked his lips, biting his lower one, knowing just how crazy that drove Halier. "I.. absolutely. Yes. As I said, do with me as you will." Dorian pressed his hips upward as he spoke causing Haleir to moan faintly, smiling at the implication. "mmm. Good. You will address me as Sir from here on out. If this gets to be too much, I need you to pick something that will let me know. You choose." Haleir spoke seriously, but did not miss the darkening arousal this was causing his Tevene Prince. Dorian looked around the room, noticing the plate of food that was laid out for them both this morning that was obviously not eaten, "Sweet Roll." Dorian said with a slight giggle. Haleir raised an eyebrow, but continued on.

Haleir slowly removed himself from Dorian's lap, whispering in his ear as he left it.  
"Now, undress darling. You've got a hell of a night ahead of you."


End file.
